


Lipat-Bahay

by saccharineflower (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, kid!kaisoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Lumipat ng bahay ang bespren ni Jingjing





	Lipat-Bahay

 

"Shh.. 'Wag ka maingay! Baka marinig tayo ni nanay mo," mahina pero nakangiting sabi ni Kuya Yungsoo niya. Tumangu-tango si Jongin, ang anim na taong gulang niyang puso at mukha ay nakangiti sa bawat salitang lumalabas sa maliit na bibig ng kaibigan.

 

Sa ilalim ng kahoy na lamesa nila Aling Ayo, parehong nakahalukipkip ang dalawang batang lalaki. Siniksik pa ni Jongin ang sarili sa tabi ng kaibigan habang nakangiti. Lumabas ang hilera ng mga ngipin ni Jongin, pati na rin ang nawawala niyang ngipin sa harap. Lumabas din ang sungki-sungking ngipin ni kuya Yungsoo niya nang ngumiti ito sa kanya.

 

Linabas ni Kyungsoo ang kulay dilaw niyang pitaka, hindi nawawala ang ngiti kahit na sumabit ang tastas ng tela ng pitaka sa _zipper_ dahilan para hindi magbukas ang pitaka.

 

"Teka lang, ah? May gunting ba kayo?" tanong na hindi naman dapat itanong pa ng walong taong gulang na si Kyungsoo dahil sa tatlong taon na pagkakaibigan nila ni Jongin, madalas ang paglalaro nilang dalawa sa bahay ng mas nakababatang lalaki. Ibig sabihin ay alam niyang kumpleto sa gamit si Jongin, pati na ang 64 piraso nitong krayola. Tanda pa rin ng paggalang ay naitanong ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

 

"Weyt, saglit," sabi ni Jongin bago gumapang palabas ng ilalim ng lamesa. Yumuko naman si Kyungsoo para tingnan ang kaibigan, maliliit na kamay ay nakakapit sa sementong lapag ng likod bahay nila Jongin. Nakita niya ang pagpasok ni Jongin sa likod pinto na may konting hirap sa pagbukas dahil sa liit ng katawan ng kaibigan. Hindi sa mas malaki si Kyungsoo dahil kung sasabihin, kaunti lang ang kaibahan ng laki ng katawan nila. Kaya pinanghahawakan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang taong tanda niya kay Jongin para sumunod pa rin ito sa kanya sa likod ng pagiging magkaibigan nila.

 

Nakita niyang bumukas na ang pinto ng likod bahay, pati ang dahan dahan paglakad ni Jongin, isa sa dalawang malusog nitong kamay ay may hawak na berdeng gunting.

 

Bahagyang umusog paharap si Kyungsoo, tanda ng pagsalubong sa kaibigan kahit na hindi siya tumayo. Masayang umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya at maligalig ang katawan nitong inabot ang gunting.

 

Dahan dahang ginupit ni Kyungsoo ang tastas sa pitakang hawak. Paulit ulit din niyang binukas-sara ang _zipper_ bago tuluyang bumukas ang pitaka.

 

Walang pagsidlan ang ngiti ni Jongin, maliliit at matatabang kamay na pumapalakpak pagkakita palang sa laman ng pitaka. Kung hindi lamang marunong si Jongin gumalang at maghintay, baka inagaw na nito ang pitaka kay Kyungsoo.

 

Napapahagikgik na kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang plastik ng kendi sa loob ng pitaka gamit ang maiikli at matataba niyang daliri. Nilahad niya kay Jongin ang tatlong pirasong platik ng _potchi_. Tumalbug-talbog ang maliit na si Jongin sa tuwa nang iabot ni Kuya Yungsoo sa kanya ang dalawang pirasong kendi.

 

"Sa 'yo 'yan. Kumain na kasi ako n'yan kanina e," dahilan ni Kyungsoo, habang tahimik at unti unting binubuksan ang plastik ng kendi sa takot na baka marinig sila ng kuya ni Jongin.

 

Masayang kumain ng _potchi_ ang dalawang bata. Hindi alintana ni Jongin ang padating na pagsakit ng ngipin niya, katulad ng sa tuwing kakain siya ng kendi. At hindi din alintana ni Kyungsoo ang hanger na nakasabit sa sampayan nila, naghihintay sa pag uwi niya para ipangpalo ng nanay niya sa makulit niyang puwet.

 

Hindi din nila pansin o dinig ang papalapit na yabag, o ang usapan ng dalawang nanay na papuntang pinto ng likod bahay.

 

Isusubo palang ni Jongin ang ikalawang kendi niya sa araw na iyon, ikalawang kendi niya sa linggong iyon at pasalamat siya sa mabait na kaibigan sa munting biyaya, nang bumukas ang pinto.

 

At ito na nga ang nanay ni Kyungsoo, may hawak na hanger sa kaliwang kamay.

 

Nakuha pang sumiksik ni Kyungsoo sa sulok ng lamesa pero naunang hinila ni Aling Ayo si Jongin palabas ng ilalim ng kahoy na lamesa. Otomatikong napalabas din si Kyungsoo na kinuha namang tyansa ni Aling Ine para hawakan sa braso ang sariling anak.

 

"'Di ba sabi ko bumili ka ng _Magic Sarap_? Bakit nandito ka sa kapitbahay ang aga aga pa! Laro na naman ang nasa isip mo, hindi ka pa nga nakakakain! Nasaan na 'yung baryang binigay ko sa 'yo?" pagalit na sabi ni Aling Ine habang papasok ng likod bahay nina aling Ayo. Nagtanguhan muna ang dalawang nanay bago lumabas ng bahay si Aling Ine dala ang walong taong gulang na anak.

 

Hahabol pa sana si Jongin, ang kawawa nitong pag iyak ay ikinalingon pa ni Kyungsoo bago sumara ang pinto sa harap nina Jongin, pero hindi kinaya ang maliliit niyang paa ang mabilis na paglakad ng magnanay na kapitbahay. At isa pa ang nanay niyang hinawakan siya sa likot ng kanyang asul na kamiseta.

 

"Hep! Hep! Hep! Saan ka pupunta, ha?! Ikaw na maliit na bata ka?! Mag aaral pa tayo ng abakada, baka nakakalimutan mo! Hindi mo pa nga mabasa 'tong Ha at Ma!" sabi ni Aling Ayo habang inuupo sa mahabang kahoy na bangko ang anak, hundi pinapansin ang pagngawa nito.

 

Tulay sa pag-atungal ng iyak si Jongin nang muling bumalik si Aling Ayo sa tabi ng bunsong anak, may dalang lapis at abakadang librito. Lalong umiyak si Jongin.

 

"Ayoko n'yan! Ayoko n'yan! Gusto ko kalaro si Kuya Yungsoo!" Lalo pang nilakasan ni Jongin ang pag iingay.

 

"Ay nako, Jingjing! 'Wag mo subukan si nanay ngayon ah?! Maglalaro lang kapag nakapagbasa na!" mariin na sabi ni Aling Ayo sa bunsong anak.

 

Hindi na umangal pa si Jongin. Ngunit hindi pa rin natigil ang pagkibut-kibot ng maliliit niyang labi at ang galit niyang pagtitig sa libritong hawak ng nanay niya.

 

\-----

 

Nakalabas ang maliit na dila ni Jongin, maiikling kilay na halos magsalubong dahil sa konsentrasyon. Mahaba ang lapis niyang hawak sa kanang kamay. Dahan dahan, putul-putol ang pagguhit niya ng bawat letra. Paminsan minsan ay pinipunasan niya ng likod ng kanyang kamay ang namumuong pawis sa ibabaw ng kanyang labi, sa ilalim ng kanyang maliit na at bahagyang sarat na ilong.

 

"Mga klase, tapos na ba magsulat?" sabi ng titser sa harap ng pisara. Rinig sa buong klasrum ang sabay sabay na pagsagot ng mga estudyanteng nasa ika-unang baitang.

 

"Hindi pa po!"

 

Isa si Jongin sa mga batang sumagot.

 

Kailangan niyang gandahan ang pagsulat. Dahil nangako ang Kuya Minseok niya ng _Wattatops_ kapag may tsek siyang maipakita pag uwi ng bahay.

 

Hindi niya pinansin ang pa isa isang pagtayo ng mga kaklase. Kahit pa dumami na ang kumpol sa mesa ni titser niya. Saglit siyang tumingin sa mga kaklaseng nakapalibot kay titser. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagsusulat habang pinapapila naman ni titser ang mga kaklase niya.

 

"Tapos ka na magsulat?" tanong ng katabi ni Jongin. Sinilip muna ni Jongin ang notebook ng katabi. Napakunot noo nang makitang tapos na ito.

 

"Hintay kita matapos," sabi ni Sehun bago ito lumingon sa likod para tingnan kung hanggang saan na ang natapos ng isa pang kaklase nila na si Seulgi.

 

Napangiti ng maluwang si Jongin pagkatapos niyang pasulat ang huling salita. Nakatayo na siya sa upuan nang lagyan nya ng madiin at malinaw na tuldok ang sinulatan. Sabay na silang tumayo ni Sehun at pumila sa linya ng mga kaklase.

 

"Ano baon mo kanina?" tanong ni Sehun sa kanya habang binubura ang tuldok sa pisara. Nakatingin lang si Jongin. Hindi naman siya tipo ng batang magsusumbong sa titser kung may ginagawang mali ang kaklase.

 

"Tinapay saka _juice_ ," sagot niya. Umandar ang pila pasulong. 

 

"Ako din tinapay saka tubig na may yelo," sagot din ni Sehun. Umurong ulit ang pila at si Jongin na ang sunod na magpapatsek ng kwaderno.

 

Kita sa maliit na katawan ni Jongin ang pagmamadali at ang ngiti nitong nahihiya, nakayukong bahagya at kiming pagbigay niya ng nowtbuk kay titser. Nakangiting tsinekan ni titser ang sulat niya at tinatakan ito ng _star_.

 

"Wow, Jongin! Nasa linya na ang sulat mo, ah?" magiliw na bati ng titser at humawak pa sa makapal niyang buhok. Napabungisngis naman si Jongin at magiliw na nagsabi ng pasasalamat sa titser niya bago nagmamadaling bumalik ng kanyang upuan.

 

Hindi na siya makapaghintay umuwi at makakain ng paborito niyang _Wattatops_. At syempre, para makalaro ang paborito niyang Kuya Yungsoo ng bagong koleksyon niya ng _pogs_.

 

\-----

 

Pagbaba palang ni Jongin ng _sidecar service_ niya, hindi na niya napigil tumakbo papasok ng gate ng bahay nila. Sinalubong siya ng tatay niyang nakatawa sa maliit niyang anak na tumatakbo, ang bag nito na masyadong malaki para sa katawan ng anak ay umaalog dahil sa pagtakbo ni Jongin.

 

"Tatay! May tsek ako! Saka star!" sigaw niya agad habang kinukuha ng tatay niya ang bag niya. Agad kumalas si Jongin sa bag niya at mahigpit itong niyakap, inagaw sa tatay niyang nakangiti sa kilos ng anak.

 

Agad niyang binuksan ang bag pagpatong niya palang nito sa mahaba nilang bangkong kahoy, hinihingal at suot pa ang _ID_ niyang dapat unang ayusin ーunang unang turo ng nanay niya mula nang pumasok siya ng iskuwelahanー at kinuha ang pula niyang kwaderno. Nakangiting lumapit si Aling Ayo sa bunsong anak, napapatalbog na sa tuwa at antisipasyon si Jongin.

 

Dahan dahan muna siyang inupo ng nanay niya sa bangko at tinanggal ang mga sapatos niya at mga medyas sa paa. Hinubad muna nito ang namamasa niyang uniporme dahil sa pawis. Si Jongin na ang nag alis ng _ID_ niya, saglit na binitawan sa bangko ang nowtbuk na hawak at agad ding kinuha pagkatapos ibigay sa nanay niya ang ID niya. Nakangiting umupo si Aling Ayo sa harap ng anak.

 

"Nanay! Tingnan mo oh!" masigla at maingay na sabi ni Jongin habang nagmamadaling binubuklat ang bawat pahina ng _notebook_  niya gamit ang malusog niyang palad. Pinanunuod naman siya ng kanyang nanay na may bakas ng ngiti sa mga labi.

 

Halos dumikit na ang _notebook_  ni Jongin sa mukha ni Aling Ayo, halos isubsob na ni Jongin ang kwarderno sa mukha ng nanay. Natatawa namang tiningnan ni Aling Ayo ang _notebook_  ng anak.

 

"Wow, anggaling galing naman ng Jingjing ko!" masaya at may halong gulat sa mukha ni Aling Ayo dahil parang nakaraang linggo lang ay hindi makapagsulat ng nasa linya ang bunso nila.

 

Mahina ngunit masaya ang bungisngis ni Jongin nang kilitiin siya ng kanyang nanay, maliit na katawan ay pilit kumakawala sa pagkakayakap sa kanyang baywang. Tumakbo papuntang kusina si Jongin nang makawala, yumakap sa hita ng Kuya Minseok niya.

 

"Kuya! May tsek ako saka _star_! Yung pramis mo sa 'kin, ah?" masigla at umaasang sabi ni Jongin. Napahalakhak naman si Kuya Minseok niya dahil sa kapatid. Humawak si Minseok sa bumbunan niya at ginulo-gulo nito ang kanyang buhok.

 

"Oh sige. Pagkatapos mong kumain, bibili tayo ng peyborit mo," nakangiting sabi ni Minseok sa kanya bago siya nito buhatin at iupo sa bangkuang kahoy. Dumating na din ang kanyang nanay at tatay sa hapag kainan.

 

Masayang nagsalu-salo ang pamilya. Ang laging isang pirasong hita ng manok para kay Jongin, ay naging dalawa ngayong gabi. Walang pagsidlan ang galak ng bunso ng pamilya.

 

"Mabilis at maayos na magsulat si Jingjing natin ah? Ano bang gustong regalo ni bunso?" pang aalaska ng tatay niya. Siniko naman ni Aling Ayo ang esposo dahil ayaw niyang masanay si Jongin sa pagkakaroon ng kapalit o premyo sa bawat nagagawa nitong mabuti o tama. Nakangiti namang humilig sa kanyang balikat ang esposo tanda ng panunuyo.

 

"Kahit wala na po," sabi ni Jongin na may dalawa pang maliit na butil ng kanin sa kaliwang parte ng bibig. "Bibilhan naman po ako ni Kuya Minseok ko ng _Wattatops_ e," nakangiting sabi niya pa.

 

Nagkangitian ang mag-asawa.

 

"Saka po para makauwi po ako nang maaga! Kasi po maglalaro pa po kami ni Kuya Yungsoo e!" nagliliwanag ang mukhang sabi ni Jongin.

 

Ngumiti si Aling Ayo na may bakas ng kaunting pag aalala. Alam niyang hindi tatanggapin nang maayos ni Jongin ang balitang malalaman.

 

"Nanay, pwede po ba akong matulog kina Kuya Yungsoo ulit?"

 

Hindi makatanggi si Aling Ayo. Isa pa, hindi naman malayo ang bahay nila Aling Ine. Sa katunayan, kadikit lang ito ng bahay nila dahil nangungupahan ang maliit na Pamilya Doh sa bakanteng bahay nila, na kadikit lamang nga ng tahanang tinitirhan nila ng sariling pamilya.

 

Hindi naman problema sa kanya ang pagtulog ng anak sa kabilang bahay. Parang nasa iisang bahay lang din naman sila, at matalik nang kaibigan ni Jongin ang mabait at masayahing anak ni Aling Ine na si Kyungsoo.

 

Ngunit ano na lamang ang iisipin ni Jongin s napipintong paglipat nina Aling Ine ng bahay? 

 

Iniwaksi ni Aling Ayo ang kaisipang iyon, bagkus ay ngumiti sa bunsong anak.

 

"Sige. Pero tahimik ka lang dun, ha?"

 

Hindi nagsisi ang nanay nang makitang tumalun-talon at pumapalakpak ang anak sa kasiyahan. Napangiti na lang rin siya.

 

\-----

 

"Hindi ako naniniwala dun," mahinang sabi ni Jongin, maliliit na mga labi ay nakausli.

 

"Totoo ang mga duwende!" mariin ngunit nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo sa katabing bata.

 

Parehong nakatigilid sa kama at magkaharap ang dalawang bata.

 

Umayos si Jongin sa pagkakatagilid ng katawan niya sa ibabaw ng malambot na kama ni Kyungsoo. Maiikling kamay na hirap ayusin ang may kalakihang kumot sa kanya. Hinila niya hanggang leeg ang kumot, nakatagilid pa rin at nakatitig sa kaibigan.

 

 

"Totoo?" maingat at nagdududang tanong ni Jongin.

 

"Totoo!" mabilis na sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napaisip isip si Jongin, maiikling kilay na magkasalubong na naman at mga labing nakausli pa rin.

 

"Parang ikaw, Kuya Yungsoo? Kasi hindi ka naman lumalaki e! Baka duwende ka!" konklusyon ni Jongin. Halos tumalbog ang maliit na katawan sa ibabaw ng kama dahil sa kilig na nadama. Na baka duwende nga ang Kuya Yungsoo niya.

 

Maiinis si Kyungsoo kung maiisip niya ang sinabi ni Jongin sa hindi niya lumalaking katawan. Ngunit mas naisip niya ang konklusyon ng kaibigan na baka duwende siya at bahagyang sumaya sa bagay na iyon. Kahit pa sa likod ng kanyang umuusbong nang isipan na ang duwende ay isang dangkal lamang.

 

"Baka nga duwende ako!" mahina at masayang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Sabay napahagikgik ang magkaibigan. Sabay ding sumiksik sa isa't isa ang dalawa. Halos magdikit na ang kanilang maliliit na ilong. Nagkunwaring naduduling si Kyungsoo na ikinabungisngis na naman ni Jongin, kasama ang kagawan nitong tila kiniliti.

 

Bumukas ang pinto ng kuwarto ni Kyungsoo at ang ilaw. Kinuha ni Aling Ine ang kahoy na trey sa lapag ng labas ng pinto bago nakangiting pumasok sa loob ng kuwarto. Umupo naman ang dalawang bata. Sabay nagningning ang mga mata ng dalawang bata pagkakita palang sa mga biskuwit at dalawang baso ng gatas.

 

"Ayan. May _cookies_ kayo kasi nakapagsulat daw nang maayos si Jongin kanina sa _school_. Si Kyungsoo din! Meron s'yang dalawang star kanina! Anggaling galing n'yo talagang dalawa!" nakangiting sabi ni Aling Ine.

 

"Anggaling naman ni Kuya Yungsoo!" masayang sabi ni Jongin. Pumapalakpak na naman ang malulusog nitong kamay.

 

"Anggaling din ni Jongin!" ganting pagpuri naman ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Mas magaling ka," sabad ni Jongin.

 

"Parehas tayong magaling!" sabi ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang determinasyon at ngiti sa tono ng pananalita.

 

Nagtawanan ang dalawang bata habang naghihintay si Aling Ine matapos ang dalawang bata sa pagkain at paminsan-minsa'y may tanong tungkol sa paaralan.

 

Nakatulog si Kyungsoo at Jongin na parehong may mga ngiti sa kanilang labi.

 

\-----

 

"Jingjing, tahan na," sabi ni Aling Ayo habang hinahaplos ang likod ng anak. Yumakap lalo si Jongin sa leeg ng kanyang nanay, mga luha ay patuloy na pumapatak habang nakatingin sa iilang gamit nila Aling Ine na nilalabas sa pinto ng nirerentahang bahay.

 

Pilit pinapakalma ni Aling Ayo ang bunsong anak. Dalawa silang mag-asawa na tumutulong kanina sa paglabas ng mga gamit nang magising ang bunso nilang anak. Nagtataka pa nung una si ang bagong gising na bata. Nagtatanong kung bakit nilabas ang kama ni Kuya Yungsoo niya at kung matutulog pa sila sa labas.

 

Si Kyungsoo ang sumagot. Ang maliit at malungkot na si Kyungsoo habang yakap ang unan nitong hugis palaka at kulay berde.

 

"Hindi na daw kami titira dito," malungkot at sumisinghut-singhot na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Mula nuon ay hindi na natinag si Jongin sa pag iyak. Kailangan pa ng dalawang nanay na paghiwalayin ang dalawa nilang anak sa mahigit na pagyayakap. Parehas nang umiyak ang dalawa kanina hanggang sa naisip ni Minseok na ilabas muna si Kyungsoo. May pagdadalawang isip na sumama si Kyungsoo sa Kuya Minseok ni Jongin. Sumama lang siya dahil bibili daw ito ng _ice cream_. At gusto niyang bumili ito ng _ice cream_ para hindi na umiyak si Jongin.

 

"Nanay, bakit ba sila aalis?" umiiyak na tanong ni Jongin habang nagsisimula na namang pumasag sa pagkakakarga sa kanya ng kanyang nanay.

 

"Dahil may iba na silang bahay." mahinahon niyang sabi. Lalong umiyak si Jongin.

 

"Jongin, wag makulit ah?" mariing sabi ni Aling Ayo. Minsan lang niya matawag sa tunay na pangalan ang anak. At talagang nag aalala siya sa kalagayan ng bunso niya. Alam niyang mangyayari ito. Ngunit hindi ibig sabihin nuon ay handa siyang makitang malungkot ang bunsong anak.

 

"Ayaw ko silang lumipat!" patuloy sa pag-atungal ng iyak si Jongin.

 

Mabilis na nakapag ayos ng mga gamit ang Pamilya Doh. Nakakapanibago rin ang kadiliman sa kabilang bahay sa tuwing napapadako ang mga mata ni Aling Ayo sa kabilang bintana kapag nalabas siya ng pinto.

 

Hindi na umiiyak si Jongin. Pero ang maga nitong mata ay kumukurot sa malambot na puso ng nanay niya.

 

Malungkot na umupo si Jongin sa bangkuan nang magsisimula na silang kumain. Ilang beses din inalok ni Minseok ang kapatid ng _ice cream_. Tumango man ang nakababatang kapatid, hindi pa rin ito ngumingiti. Pati ang paborito nitong adobong manok at hindi rin nagawang pasayahin si Jongin.

 

Nakakapanibago rin na hindi naubos ni Jongin ang pagkain. Pinapak man nito ang ulam, kapansin pansin naman ang matamlay nitong kilos.

 

Hinayaan na lamang ni Aling Ayo ang bunsong anak. Baka bukas ay hindi na ito magmukmok.

 

\-----

 

Linggo ng umaga.

 

Nakasilip si Jongin sa labas ng pinto. Mahigpit ang pagkakayakap niya sa _box_ ng _cellphone_ na may lamang _pogs_ at _teks_. Pati mga inipon niyang goma na mahilig nilang laruin ni Kuya Yungsoo niya.

 

Gusto niya sanang matulog sa kuwarto ni Kuya Yungsoo. Pero sinabi ng kanyang nanay na sa ibang araw. Sa ibang araw na niya makakatabing matulog ang matalik na kaibigan.

 

Malungkot na nakatingin sa kumpol ng mga bata si Jongin. Nagtatawanan sina Jongdae at Chanyeol habang nagsusulat sa lupa gamit ang putul-putol na chalk. Nagpupulot naman ng maliliit na bato at dahon si Junmyeon at nagdidikdik ng _straw_ si Sehun para magdikit ang mga dulo nito.

 

Sa hindi kalayuan, tatlong bahay mula sa kanilang gate na kinatatayuan ni Jongin, pinapanuod niya ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo sa mga kuwento ni Baekhyun. Kalaro din nilang nasa ikatlong baitang, kapareho ni Kuya Yungsoo niya.

 

Kumakain ng _Fudgeebar_ ang dalawang bata. Nakaupo sa mahabang bangko sa harap ng gate ng bahay na nilipatan ng pamilya Doh.

 

Gustong lumapit ni Jongin. Gusto niyang magyayang maglaro kay Kuya Yungsoo niya. Bagong bili ang mga _pogs_ at _teks_ niya. Pag-uwi naman ng kanyang tatay mamaya, may panibago na naman siyang laruan dahil nababasa na niya nang buo ang bawat letra sa abakada.

 

Ngunit hindi niya kayang lumapit. Nakikita niyang tumatawa si Kyungsoo sa mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Nakikita niya rin ang ganting pagtawa ni Baekhyun tuwing si Kyungsoo naman ang nagsasalita.

 

Lalong lumungkot ang ekspresyon sa mukha ng batang si Jongin nang sabay tumayo si Baekhyun at ang Kuya Yungsoo niya para lumapit sa tindahan sa harap lang ng bagong tinitirhan nila Kyungsoo.

 

Ang pagbili ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ng _potchi_ ang huling nakita ni Jongin bago siya malungkot na pumasok ng bahay nila.

 

"Jingjing! Hindi mo sinara 'yung gate!" rinig niyang sigaw ng kanyang nanay. Hindi pinansin ni Jongin at tuloy siyang umakyat ng ikalawang palapag ng bahay para pumasok ng kuwarto niya.

 

Narinig niya ang pagsunod ng kanyang nanay at lalong sumiksik sa dulo ng kanyang kama si Jongin habang nakayuko. Mga labi ay kumikibut-kibot.

 

"Jongin, bakit hindi ka naglalaro sa labas?"

 

Hindi siya sumagot. Gusto niyang magsalita dahil dapat lang na sumagot kapag kinakausap ng mas nakatatanda ngunit hindi magawa ni Jongin dahil nahihiya siyang magsabi sa nanay niyang hindi na siya ang paboritong kalaro ni Kuya Yungsoo niya.

 

Lalong lumala ang lungkot sa poot sa maliit na puso ni Jongin dahil sa naisip niyang dahil iyon sa paglipat nina Kuya Yungsoo niya ng bahay. Hindi niya napigil ni Jongin ang pagbuka ng kanyang bibig.

 

"Dapat hindi mo po pinaalis sina Kuya Yungsoo e!" sigaw niya habang tumutulo na ang mga luha.

 

"Ano?!" gulat at may bahid ng galit ang tono ni Aling Ayo.

 

Hindi naman alam ni Aling Ayo kung paano ipapaliwanag sa anak na binili na ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo ang bahay at lote ang bahay na hindi natitirahan dati.

 

Tahimik na umiiyak ang bunsong anak. Napabuntung hininga na naman si Aling Ayo at lumapit sa anak. Niyakap niya ang anak nang umupo siya sa tabi nito.

 

"Tahan na. Pwede naman kayo maglaro ni Kuya Yungsoo mo, 'di ba?"

 

Umiling iling si Jongin, ang maliliit nitong hikbi ay nagpapalungkot sa kanyang nanay na patuloy sa paghaplos ng kanyang malambot na buhok.

 

"Dito ka lang ba muna?"

 

Tumango si Jongin.

 

"Okey. Basta kapag sinabi kong kakain na ng tanghalian, bababa ka, ah?"

 

Muling tumango ang bata. Pinunasan muna ni Aling Ayo ang sipon ng anak sa dulo ng suot niyang _tshirt_. Pinaalala sa sariling maligo at pagbantayin si Minseok sa nilulutong pagkain nang suminga si Jongin ng sipon sa kanyang damit.

 

Iniwan na niya ang bunsong anak na mag-isang naglalaro sa ibabaw ng kama.

 

\-----

 

Limang magkakasunod na katok ang nagbaling ng pansin ng pamilya Kim mula sa panonood ng _TV_ sa sala. Gabi na at masayang nanunuod ng _Pepito Manaloto_ ang pamilya. Buti na lamang at komersyal pa kaya tumayo si Aling Ayo mula sa pagkakaupo sa tabi ng asawa. Hindi naman nanunuod si Jongin kahit pa nakaupo siya sa mga hita ng kanyang kuya Minseok.

 

Napabalikwas lang ang bata nang marinig ang boses ni Aling Ine.

 

Umalis si Jongin sa pagkakaupo sa mga hita ni Kuya Minseok niya at tumakbo papuntang pinto. Nanliwanag ang buong mukha ni Jongin nang makita si Kuya Yungsoo niya.

 

" _Thank you_ sa _spaghetti_ ," natatawang sabi ni Aling Ayo sa naging kaibigan na rin niyang si Aling Ine. Inutusan niya naman si Minseok na isalin sa ibang lalagyan ang pagkain at hugasan ang pinggan na pinaglagyan ng _spaghetti_ , kahit pa tumanggi si Aling Ine at sabihing hindi na kailangan hugasan ang pinggan.

 

"Nagluto ako kasi bago lipat. Alam mo na~ Pabinyag ba ng bahay," nakangiting sabi ni Aling Ine.

 

"Antagal na ring hindi natirahan 'yang bahay d'yan. Buti nga at nakuya n'yo. Malapit pa rin sa amin," masaya ring turan ni Aling Ayo sa kaibigan.

 

"Ay, nga pala. Itong si Kyungsoo. Nagpipilit kung pwede daw bang dito matulog," bahagyang nahihiyang sabi ng nanay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi pa nakasasagot si Aling Ayo nang magsalita si Jongin.

 

"Nanay! Sige na po! Plis po! Dito na po matutulog si Kuya Yungsoo!" pagsusumamo ng anak habang nakayakap na kay Kyungsoo na hindi nila namalayang nakapasok na ng pinto.

 

Walang nagawa si Aling Ayo. Gusto niya rin namang makitang masaya ang dalawang bata.

 

\----

 

"Kumakain ako ng okra," bulong ni Jongin.

 

Humagikgik naman si Kuya Yungsoo niya.

 

"Kumakain ka ba ng ampalaya?"

 

Umusli ang mga nguso ni Jongin at pilit umiling kahit na nakatagilid na naman siyang nakahiga sa kama.

 

Parehas na naman silang nakatagilid, magkaharap sa pagkakahiga. Katulad nuong nakaraang gabi sa dating kuwarto ni Kuya Yungsoo niya. Pero ngayon ay nasa kuwarto sila ni Jongin. Ng mas mababang kama ni Jongin.

 

"'Paglaki ko magiging _chef_ ako," may pagmamalaking sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagtaka naman si Jongin.

 

"Ano 'yun?" nagtataka niyang tanong.

 

"Magluluto. Magiging _chef_ ako paglaki ko," masayang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ngumiti naman si Jongin.

 

"Bakit gusto mo maging _chef_?" tanong ni Jongin. Ang banyagang salita ay bago sa bibig niya sa unang beses nyang pagkakabanggit nito.

 

"Para maging mas masarap yung pagkain! Saka magluluto akong gulay! Mas masarap! Para makakain ka na ng gulay!" determinadong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Saglit na pumalakpak si Jongin bago ayusin ang kumot niya ng maliliit niyang kamay at mga daliri.

 

Hindi niya masyadong kita ang mukha ni Kuya Yungsoo niya dahil patay ang ilaw. Tanging mga artipisyal na bituin at sa kisame at ang nakasabit na pekeng buwan sa ibabaw ng kama niya ang nagsisilbing ilaw. Bahagya siyang lumapit sa harap ni Kuya Yungsoo niya. Nagkunwari na namang naduduling si Kyungsoo at sabay silang napabungisngis, pilit na pinipigil lumakas ang kanilang mga tawa.

 

"Ako, gusto ko maging duwende," mahinang sabi ni Jongin.

 

"Bakit naman?" tanong ni Kyungsoo na umayos sa pagkakahiga at inayos ang kumot niyang umusog pababa.

 

"Para parehas na tayong duwende!" masayang sabi ni Jongin. Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo at nagustuhan nito ang ideya.

 

"Pramis?" sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nilahad niya ang hinliliit sa harap ni Jongin. Ngumiti namang ang batang si Jongin at nilahad din ang hinliliit niyang daliri.

 

Sabay nilang inikot ang maiigsi nilang daliri sa isa't isa.

 

"Pramis, magiging chef ako para kay Jingjing!" pangako ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang hagikgik. Mga pisngi nito ay bumubukol sa lawak ng pagkakangiti.

 

"Pramis ko, magiging duwende ako para sa kay Kuya Yungsoo ko," sagot naman ni Jongin na may halong pagmamalaki.

 

Sabay naman silang napabungisngis at nagsundutan ng ilong.

 

 

Lumipat man ng bahay ang Kuya Yungsoo ni Jingjing, makakahanap pa rin sila ng paraan para magsisikan at matulog sa kama ng isa't isa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe


End file.
